


Halfway-Decent [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Prostitution, What did the Gate Do This Time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Roy gets significantly more than he bargained for with a pair of gold-eyed prostitutes.





	Halfway-Decent [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halfway-Decent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397023) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> Treat for Momo for #ITPE

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Halfway-Decent.mp3) | 33:46 | 23.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Halfway-Decent.m4b) | 33:46 | 15.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _But It's Better If You Do_ by Panic! At the Disco

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
